In using a telephone system, a caller frequently finds it necessary to redial a previously dialed telephone number, albeit not the most recently dialed telephone number. At present this function is performed in several ways. First, people use a manual method of writing down previously dialed telephone numbers on a scrap of paper or in a notebook, or they retrieve the previously dialed telephone numbers from a directory. The disadvantage of this method is the inherent inefficiencies and propensity for error entailed thereby.
Second, certain presently available telephone systems provide a capability of redialing wherein the last number dialed. The disadvantage of this method is that it only saves the last number dialed.
Third, a ROLMPhone manufactured by ROLM Systems of Santa Clara, California provides a "Save/Repeat" capability. The "Save/Repeat" capability must be invoked by a caller prior to disconnecting from the present called party. In addition, the caller must remember the telephone number which has been saved since the saved telephone number may not be the most recently dialed telephone number.
In light of the above, there is a need for a method and apparatus for capturing and saving recently dialed telephone numbers and for redialing automatically a telephone number from among the most recently dialed telephone numbers.